Castle
Intro: The castle stands on the top of the hill, only thing else visible here is the potion shop that stands a bit further of. The keep looks quite well worn by weather and somewhat neglected in lot's of parts. As I approach the gate, I see two soldiers standing guard outside. y "H-Hello." "..." y "Might I pass?" guard "You have credentials?" y "Eh... No?" guard "Then, you shall not pass." The other guard gives out a sigh. I guess I shall have to come back later y "I have the credentials here." The guard takes the note an look it over guard "Then, you might pass." I move passed the two soldiers. The castle inside is dark and ill lit. Knowing a princess lives here is quite odd. As I approach her throne room however, butifull tapestries are placed about, grand carpets and chandelears hanging from the roof. It's quite breathtaking to be exakt. As I walk into her office, I see her sit in a golden chair, the whole room decorated in pink, red and white. Along side her stands a maid, with some odd cat like ears on top of her head and what looks like a tail behind that swishes bout. As I approach, I kneel as I was instructed, awaiting permission to rise. c "Who are you?" y "Your grace? My name is =player name=." c "Ah, your that new girl that Paladin let join his group is it not?" y "Yes your majesty." c "You can come here." I stand up and walks over to her. She takes a long intense look at me. c "Your ugly." stab. c "And fat." stab stab. c "I cannot see what Paladin saw in you, but I guess he has his reasons, after all he is a natural born leader." c "So, I guess you are here for my permission to adventure in the forest." y "Y-yes princess." c "Well, if you wish to do so, then it would not be to harsh if I ask you to do a quest then?" y "No problem your majesty." c "Hmmm. How about you get me a flower, something that you think reflects my beauty." c "You get a temporary permission to go into the forest while you partake this quest." y "If that is what you wish princess." c "Of course I do, now be off with you." I'm somewhat releaved when I exit the castle again." *Collect at least 1 flower for the princess *Return to the princess "Hmm... There seems to be growing some flowers here not to far from the castle actually." "perhaps she would like them, it should not hurt to pic a few." "I should probably not return until I have a flower for her" a "Ah, your back miss!" y "That I am." a "Do you have a flower then for my mistress?" YES y "I do" SELECT FLOWER TO GIVE a "I'm sure the princess will be happy." NO y "Well, not really, I was just wandering if you had any suggestion of where to look or what she likes." a "Oh, well she does not actually really like flowers in particular I think. She rather just asked for what was on top of her minds, so as long as it is pretty she will be happy I think." y "Is that so, well, then I thank you for the information, until we meet again?" c "Have you returned with the thing I asked for?" y "Yes, I have the flower with me." c "Flower, right. So, give it to me then." menu: #Select flower if flower weed c "What is this hideous flower? You better be happy I don't have them fetch your head." y "I'm sorry your majesty." c "Well, I care little anyway, but you better be more ready next time I ask for you or I really will have you throne into prison." y "As you wish my princess." c "Now leave." if CrystalRock flower c "Whaaa- This flower, it sure is..." y "Do you like it princess?" c "I-I have seen way much pritier, Paladin use to give them to me all the time. Well, I guess you did alright with this one. If there comes up anything else I will call for you." if other c "Hm..." y "Do you like it princess?" c "Well, I guess you did alright with this one. If there comes up anything else I will call for you." y "That somehow felt like a let down. Perhaps I should have not spent so much time on this quest thing." a "Hello again." y "Ah, your that maid?!" a "Yes, my name is Anita, I'm the princess hand maiden." a "Well, I hope you don't mind the princess reaction to much. She was quite happy with you fulfilling the task." y "You don't say?" a "She just have a bit difficulty expressing herself sometimes." "Now that I somewhat have a harder time to believe, she was quite bossy." a "Don't be to harch on her I hope." "Can she read minds?" a "Oh no, I cannot. I'm just a simple maid." "..." a "I just wanted to give you your quest reward." a "Due to her being so happy, she also added an extra bonus." *(Maid dress added into inventory." y "Wow, thanks." a "No need to thank me, but if my princess calls for you again I hope for your assistance." a "Bye." Talking: Afection 0-10;; Afection 11-20;; Afection 21-30;; Afection 31-40;; Afection 41-50;; Quest: duty of a novice c "Well then, time for you to show up I see!" y "Hello you grace, have you summoned me?" c "... Well... Not really, but you should always be alert to your princess needs." y "I understand my grace." c "As long as you get it." c "Anyhow, I need an adventurer to help with a task." y "Anything you wish of me." c "I had a servant dispatched to fill out the chest in the forest dungeon, but he has still not returned and I have receved complaints that there are chest's empty." "Whait, she is the one who placed them there?" c "I wish of you to go out and fill the chest with some stuff." y "As you command." c "Anita, please give the adventurer a bag with \"loot\" and help update their map." a "There you go." "You receive an bag of loot and your map is updated." c "And don't think of taking anything, I we receive more complaint it will be on your head." c "Now go." y "I have returned my Princess." c "I assume that the task is done" y "That it is." c "Good, well, that should help out for a while, in the meantime we have found a replacement for the getaway so that will suffice for the task we need dealt with right now." c "As thanks for your help I give you this." c "Anita." a "Thank you for your help" (Gain an guard sword/staff) y "Wow, thank you your majesty." c "Well, no problem, go for now. I will call you when I need you." y "Farwell." Quest: A Damsel in Distress a "Oh thanks the gods of perfect timing!" y "What has happened?" a "It's the princess, she has been kidnapped." y "WHAT!! That's an emergency is it not?" a "Just so, we need every hand on deck to find her." y "Of course, do you have any leads? Whom could have done it?" a "Actually, the perpetrator left a note." "It's fairly girly is it not?" "Note: I have your princess, if you wish her back, send paladin to fight me, Lord Gordon on the forest cove." y "Whait, this ask specificly for Paladin does it not? The should you not call for him instead?" a "We do not give in to terorits demands, we send whomever we wish." y "I- I understand, I will do my best." a "See that you do." y "I should probably not come back untill I have the the princess back." y "Princess, there you are!" c "What are you doing here?" y "I- I'm here to rescue you..." c "But I wanted paladin!" y "I understand, but he..." y "Wait, you wanted?" c "Ehh..." y "Let me guess, the reason you are not really where you where supposed to be." y "You run away on your own did you not?" c "Huuu..." y "Do you not think that is a bit cruel a joke? People where looking all over for you?" c "E.. Even Paladin?" y "I'm sure, even so it is not right to do." y "Now lets head home before Anita burst a vane." a "Princess! Your back!" c "I am." a "WHY DID YOU RUN AWAY AGAIN!" "Ah, so it is not the first time?" c "I- I wanted..." a "Sigh*" a "No mather, let's just get you into a bath and get rid of all the outdoor yuck." c "Sniff*" a "Well, the princess is now put to bed, I'm sure some sleep will have her to full spirit soon enough." y "Good to hear, I guess I will help myself to the door then." a "Ah, before you leave, the princess wished you to have this for saving her." (Gain Knights Armor) y "Whow! Thanks!" a "Don't thank me, keep it for the princess next time you see her." y "I will then." a "Farwell adventurer." Quest: Dark Diplomacy